<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Surprise by Spirit126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560431">A Small Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit126/pseuds/Spirit126'>Spirit126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit126/pseuds/Spirit126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Runa is forced by her lover to visit a healer after days of illness. When they receive the diagnoses, a hard discussion must occur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: This is NOT Runa Fair-Shield but my Dragonborn, Runa, from A Tale Worth Telling. This takes place later than the aforementioned story and contains a relationship that has been established for some time at this point. The main and expansion quest lines have occurred. Teldryn is OOC from how he behaves in-game, but the great thing about fanfiction is developing character beyond the established lore. As always, please feel free to leave a comment about what you did or did not like, or any thoughts or suggestions. Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as Runa spent the third morning in a row vomiting into a chamber pot that Teldryn decided they needed to visit the healer. One or two days he could overlook – the races of Men were susceptible to disease more often than Mer, after all. Perhaps she had caught some minor illness in their travels. But as he held her hair back and watched her heave, face pale and hands shaking, he found he couldn't tolerate it any longer. This was a woman who laughed in the face of dragons and welcomed the shuffling steps of Draugr in the darkness. To see her reduced to a shiver lump of misery was disturbing.</p>
<p>“We're going to Whiterun,” he informed her as he handed her a cup of water.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Runa mumbled between sips, “It will pass quickly.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. It may pass today but it will return tomorrow, and I will not sit here watching you vomit every morning for the sake of your pride. We're going to Whiterun today, and you will tell Danica everything that has been happening.”</p>
<p>They glared at one another for a moment. Runa opened her mouth, another argument on the tip of her tongue, but then her face contorted, and she leaned over the chamber pot once more. The water was ejected with a sickening retch that had Teldryn rubbing her back in sympathy even as he grimaced in disgust. The things he did…</p>
<p>“Fine,” she groaned once the heaving subsided.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They decided to make a day of their trip, and left Lucia and Alesan in the care of Rayya at Lakeview Manor before taking a carriage to Whiterun. Halfway through the trip Runa became grateful they had decided against walking, as even riding in the carriage she was tired. She leaned heavily on Teldryn for support, and though he sent her the occasional narrowed-eyed glance he offered no complaint. His arm around her waist was a welcome comfort once the bumpy ride brought another wave of nausea, and she thanked every Divine that she managed to keep her meager breakfast of bread and broth down.</p>
<p>The arrived in Whiterun after noon and stopped first in the Bannered Mare. Teldryn ordered mead and a meal for himself, though Runa could not stomach the thought of anything other than water. This earned her another suspicious look from her lover, but he was wont to keep his silence until he felt it unnecessary. He ate quickly, watching her with shining crimson eyes as she barely sipped at her drink. She could see the thoughts swirling in their depths, but when she asked, he shook his head and offered her the remainders of his stew. It took a single whiff of the venison and potatoes to have her gagging, and after that he did not offer again.</p>
<p>By the time they arrived at the Temple of Kynareth the sun had passed it zenith and begun its descent towards the mountains in the West. Teldryn ushered her into the small temple that smelled of lavender and seemed always to have music chiming from an unknown source. Danica Pure-Spring was conversing with an elderly woman across the room when they entered, but her eyes brightened when she saw Runa, and once the woman had departed she made a beeline for the bench upon which they waited. She bowed her head, greeting them.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you Dragonborn, Teldryn. What brings you to the temple?”</p>
<p>“Runa is ill,” Teldryn said before she could get a word in. She sent him a glare but nodded meekly when Danica looked to her with worry. “She has been vomiting for three days and hasn’t had anything to eat today but bread and broth. Anything else is vomiting up immediately.”</p>
<p>“How unfortunate,” Danica crooned, “Come in one of the rooms and allow me to examine you. Have you been having any other symptoms? Fevers? Cough?”</p>
<p>Runa allowed herself to be led from the bench and into one of the side rooms of the temple, answering Danica as she walked, “No. I find I tire easily lately but I’ve had no fevers or cough. I’ve also been sleeping more often and longer.”</p>
<p>She was ushered to sit on the bed and Danica nodded as she set about feeling her head and checking her pulse. Teldryn leaned against the doorframe, his back to them to offer some privacy while guarding the door. Runa glanced at him, unsure, as Danica’s hand lit with a golden light and hovered over her chest. Warmth bloomed under her fingers and Runa felt some of her energy return as the Restoration spell worked its magic.</p>
<p>“How much have you eaten in the last three days?”</p>
<p>Runa’s cheeks burned with embarrassment as she listed the few things that she had managed not to throw up, “The broth and bread from this morning, an apple, and a cup of plain porridge…”</p>
<p>Danica waited a moment, and then glanced up at her with a raised brow. “…That’s all?”</p>
<p>Her question was emphasized by a cutting, crimson glare. Runa bowed her head a nodded. There was an angry huff from the doorway, but when she glanced at Teldryn he had resumed his vigil, though his shoulders were tense. Danica tutted and the glowing hand moved from her chest to her abdomen, where it stilled.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Danica’s dark eyes widened.</p>
<p>Teldryn was suddenly hovering over the priestess’ shoulder, his brows furrowed and face stern. Runa could see the worry in the expression and felt it mirrored in the fluttering of her heart as Danica suddenly stepped away, her face carefully neutral. The glow petered out between her fingers and she looked between them nervously.</p>
<p>“Well… I suppose congratulations are in order, Dragonborn. You are not ill, you are pregnant.”</p>
<p>The silence was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Runa stared at Danica, her mouth hanging open. Likewise, Teldryn’s eyes had grown nearly twice their size, though his lips were twisted into a frown. The priestess looked at him cautiously and asked,</p>
<p>“Am I to assume you are…?”</p>
<p>She trailed off. Teldryn, roused by the words, bristled and snapped, “Yes!”</p>
<p>A small smile appeared on her face, melting away some years and leaving her looking young again. “Good. Then I offer you both my congratulations and blessings. The child will be born to a good home.”</p>
<p>Runa took a shuddering breath as the pieces fell into place in her mind. The nausea, the exhaustion, the vomiting – it all suddenly made sense in a new way. She felt a grin beginning to appear as the thought settled in her mind.</p>
<p>“We can’t-!”</p>
<p>Only to be wiped away by Teldryn’s angry outburst. Runa at her lover, startled, as he ran a hand over his mohawk and scowled. He wasn’t looking at her but at the wall and his entire body was tensed like a saber cat preparing to pounce. It was the way he looked before battle when death was on his mind.</p>
<p>Runa’s heart dropped to her feet.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Danica said, “You already have two children at home. What is one more?”</p>
<p>Teldryn made a noise low in his throat, somewhere between a scoff and a snarl. “Two relatively independent children capable of caring for themselves is a far cry from an infant.” He pointed out. “Not to mention that they are adopted children and not ones of … <em>mixed race.</em>”</p>
<p>The atmosphere changed with the utterance of two words. Danica drew herself to her full height, her eyes frigid as she regarded Teldryn, who panted in the wake of his rant. There was a sour expression painted onto his face, as if he could not himself believe the words that had passed his lips. Runa certainly couldn’t, and they were still ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>“This is not a conversation in which I should be involved,” Danica said, slowly. She looked from Teldryn to Runa, her eyes softening as she glanced upon the latter. She laid a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder and squeezed, gently, and said, “There are … options, but I think the two of you need to discuss this thoroughly before any decisions are made. I will be out in the main room; take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>She left, taking all warmth with her in her wake. Runa watched her shadow disappear around the corner and then stared at the last spot it had been. To think her emotions could change so wildly within the span of minutes – from the roiling of anticipation, to the fluttering heights of joy, and then down into the mired depths of dread. She took another breath that hitched on a lump in her throat and clenched her fists. She felt Teldryn’s eyes upon her as a physical weight.</p>
<p>He crouched before her, his voice quiet as he spoke, “Runa, I didn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“Mixed race,” Runa cut him off, her voice as the arid peaks that cut through the country. When she looked at him, her eyes were as cold as winter in the Pale. “I never took you to care much for race, Teldryn. Or did you forget that you are a Dunmer fucking a Nord? Does race matter then? Or perhaps it is more important that your cock-!”</p>
<p>He cut her off with a harsh kiss. Runa shrieked wordlessly, the ice in her stomach turning to flaming anger as she beat at the broad shoulders penning her in. Teldryn pulled away only far enough to grab her flailing limbs and let out a breath that sounded suspiciously close to laughter. Though, there was no humor in it.</p>
<p>“Hush, little dragon. As if you would let me forget that you are a proud Nord.  I am reminded every time I hear your voice or feel your touch. Or incur your wrath.”</p>
<p>He ducked his head then to connect their eyes, and though Runa could feel tears spilling over her cheeks she stilled under the power of his gaze. There was a deep sadness there that she was not expecting, and it turned the fire within from an open flame to smoldering coals, ready to be stoked back into a blaze. Her struggles ceased, though she refused to lower her glare.</p>
<p>It was enough for Teldryn, who changed his grip from restraining to holding and slid his hands from her wrists to entwine their fingers. He started speaking, his voice quiet enough that she had to strain to hear over the distant murmurs of voices and music.</p>
<p>“I spoke before I thought, and I hurt you. For that, I am sorry; but Runa, you must think of this from my perspective. I am, as you said, a Dunmer <em>loving</em> a Nord. The fucking bit is great, though I believe there is more to our relationship. That said, <em>I am a Dunmer</em>,” his grip grew fierce for a moment, his fingers squeezing her own with a ferocity he usually reserved for bandits and draugr, “And we live in a country full of arrogant, pig-headed, racist fools with narrow minds. The fact alone that I share your bed has many people looking at you as a traitor to your blood. But if you had my child? If they caught wind of the fact that you were pregnant with a child of mixed blood? Do you know how many of them will turn on you?”</p>
<p>The lump in her throat grew until she found it hard to breathe. Runa had to swallow once, and then twice, and still had a hard time getting out words as she asked, “That’s what you’re worried about?”</p>
<p>Teldryn shook his head, frowning. “I won’t have you pay the price of ignorance.”</p>
<p>Runa let out a watery laugh. “Teldryn,” she used their joined hands to raise his chin until he relented at met her teary eyes, “I have killed a god, a five thousand year old demi-god, a powerful Vampire Lord, and too many dragons to count. I’ve spat in the face of Daedric Princes, settled a civil war, travelled through time, and murdered an emperor for his fancy robes and jewelry,” Teldryn smirked at the last accomplishment, fully aware of which wardrobe those robes and jewelry were currently occupying. “If you think for a moment that I will not put an axe into any fool dumb enough to say anything but ‘congratulations’ when they find out who my child’s father is, then you hardly know me at all. I may just take a page out of Stormcloak’s book and shout them into the ground if it so pleases me. I <em>want this</em>, Teldryn. Who cares what other people think or say? If they were not a factor, what would you say?”</p>
<p>Barely a moment passed before he answered, voice fierce, “I would say I am proud to have you as the mother of my child, Dragonborn or no.”</p>
<p>“Then why…?”</p>
<p>“The prejudice that infests this country is suffocating to adults, Runa. To a child, it would be deadly. They will see the babe as too Dunmer to a Nord, and too Nordic to be a Dunmer. How could I let a child suffer like that?”</p>
<p>His argument, while sound, was voiced weakly. Runa could sense the waning battle and pressed her advantage. “You will find that prejudice no matter where you go, Teldryn. I would rather face it head on with the man I love than hide from it. You are a good father to Lucia and Alesan – they love you! And you would make a good father to our child. Even if everybody else cannot see past the color of their skin or the shape of their ears, they will know nothing but love from their family.”</p>
<p>Teldryn’s head found her lap and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He offered a last, feeble argument into the linen of her skirts.</p>
<p>“We are not even married, Runa. Would you have a bastard child?”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Teldryn. The carriage ride to Riften is only twelve hours; we could be there and back and Rayya would hardly complain.”</p>
<p>Danica returned when she heard laughter coming from the room in which she had left the Dragonborn and her lover. She leaned in far enough to spot teary smiles on both of their faces, and then stepped out. The band around her heart loosened, and she hummed as she went about gathering ingredients to make nausea potions with smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>